Percy Jackson and the substitute soul reaper
by dragoneel
Summary: What if Percy Jackson wasn't the son of Poseidon?what if Sally Jackson wasn't his mother? Meet Percy Jackson,son of Chaos and see him take control of his god-like powers, use those powers to become a hero and also help his brother Ichigo deal with the spiritual world.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

At a certain place in the vast universe, a humanoid being was looking patiently at a supernova. This being despite looking like a human was most certainly not one. Humans can't breathe in space. Their bodies can't survive the vacuum, either. And above all, humans don't have an aura of power which can make even stars explode just due to their presence. The being wasn't a human. Neither was it any other species. This being was at a different level. Much higher level.

The being looked at the supernova. It was perfect. He thought. This amount of energy will be enough. Without breaking another moment he concentrated and sent a part of him into the supernova. He manipulated the energy of the supernova to create a vessel strong enough to his essence. He could do that himself. But that wouldn't serve the purpose. There had to be some variations. After all, variations are the key to evolution. Looking calmly at the process of creation of new life, the being debated on just what should the species of the new life form be? Should it be a cosmic entity like him? Or should he create it as some other species and let it ascend itself? Deciding that creating it as some other life and letting it live like a normal being in ignorance would be educative for it, he began contemplating which species would be best for the life he was creating. Then he remembered the sole planet where beings that could be called divine lived.

Of course, Earth.

How could he forget about it? And humans were known for their ignorance. And the gods there could provide good training to his offspring. Using his powers he made it so that the life created would be a human. Or a demigod as it still had its powers which could only be described as divine. The supernova converged at a single point, all the heat and light meeting to create the new being. And then the supernova disappeared, its energy spent completely. At its space was a single small sphere of white light. It was like a drop in an ocean compared to the size of the supernova but it was releasing energy far greater than the supernova possessed. The cosmic being, which was looking patiently till now, raised his hand and the sphere of light want to him. As it came near to him, he could finally see inside the aura of white light. It was a child, a human boy. Taking the boy into his arms, the being studied his features. The boy was beautiful, exceptionally so. He had spiky black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. Baby fat hid his features but still he had an air of something around him which would attract people and make them respect him. What did the humans call it? Ah! Charisma. Yes, his son was indeed perfect and despite being above emotions the cosmic entity couldn't help but feel affectionate towards this little child. Sure, he is regarded as the father and creator of all but they don't have his essence in them. Only this child has. And that made this child really special. He was getting attached to this boy. That wouldn't be good for the next step of his plans. Now that this child has been born as a human, it must be raised among humans by humans.

Sighing to himself, he called for his powers and disappeared. One second he was there and in the next instant, he was gone.

SEVERAL HUNDRED LIGHT YEARS AWAY

Karakura Town, Earth

Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki was a normal couple, well they behaved like one. Running a clinic together, they had settled down at Karakura after they completed their medical degree together and married. Isshin was a Japanese man who looked to be in his late twenties with black hair, black beard, and brown eyes. He was… used to be a shinigami. Not the Japanese deity of death. Shinigami were actually souls who after death reached in the afterlife and acquired spiritual powers and were charged with guiding other souls to the afterlife and fighting evil spirits, called hollows, which feast on other spirits. The Japanese afterlife was called the soul society and the military organization which all shinigami were part of was called the Gotei 13 or the 13 Coast Guard Squads.

Isshin used to be a captain in the Gotei 13, one of the 13 highest ranking and most powerful officers in the soul society. After serving as a captain for nearly a decade he was promoted to the zero division, the personal guard division of the Spirit King, who is like a deity of Japanese afterlife. On one of his missions, he met a beautiful Japanese woman, Masaki, and fell in love with her. After telling her everything about himself, he proposed to her which she accepted. He decided to desert his post to live with Masaki. He asked help of one of his friends from the soul society Kisuke Urahara, who was a genius and a captain but was exiled from the soul society 100 years ago due to certain circumstances and was now running a shop in Karakura Town along with Tessai, former captain of the Kido Corps, the magical division of Soul Society, and Yoruichi, another former captain.

Kisuke gave Isshin one of his inventions, a Gigai. Now, a Gigai or a fake body which is used by soul reapers in emergency situations wasn't anything special. But the one Urahara gave Isshin was special as it could suppress spiritual pressure to such an extent that it couldn't be detected by anyone at all. Since Soul society couldn't sense him or find him, they declared him dead. Searching for a body wasn't necessary as soul reapers' body break into spirit particles at their death.

So, for the last 2 years since their marriage, he and Masaki were living peacefully. Isshin thought this all as he sat on the dinner table in his house. His wife, Masaki Kurosaki, came from the kitchen with the food ready to serve. Masaki was a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She had waist length auburn hair and honey colored eyes. Isshin smiled at her and stood… when he suddenly felt it and gasped. Despite not using his soul reaper powers for almost 2 years Isshin had his sharp senses. And he had felt a strong power just outside their house. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt. It was definitely not a soul reaper or a hollow. This thing was much more powerful than any of them. He had been in the presence of Spirit King himself and he knew that the monarch of soul society would be but an ant compared to whoever was outside their house. And then the power disappeared. Isshin saw Masaki's concerned expression for just a second before breaking into a run for the main door. He opened the door and looked around frantically and found… no one. There was no one there but he wasn't surprised. The presence had already disappeared before he came at the door. It was only when Masaki, who had followed him to the front door, pointed out that there was something on the doorstep that he noticed the basket in front of his foot.

He leant down and looked in the basket and gaped in surprise. There inside the basket wrapped in a red blanket was a new born baby. What shocked him more was that the boy was giving off the same energy as the presence before but in much lesser amount. His thoughts were broken were when Masaki, who had come closer to look in the basket too, took the baby in her arms and moved into the house. He gaped openly.

"Masaki" Isshin called."Where are you taking her?"

Masaki brought a hand to her mouth in a week attempt to keep her laughter from coming out."He is a boy Isshin", she told him and her expression turned serious as she continued."And we are taking him in."

Her voice had a tone of finality. At Isshin's confused look she explained. "It is obvious, isn't it? Someone who couldn't take care of their child left them at our doorstep. And he is so small that we can't even think about leaving him in an orphanage. So we are adopting him."

Isshin's expression turned grim as he informed his wife about the energy that he felt and how it was connected to the boy. Hearing that Masaki's face fell.

"But he is just a child, he can't be dangerous!"Masaki protested.

Seeing her distressed look Isshin sighed and offered her a smile."Well. I guess he isn't that dangerous."

Masaki's mood instantly lifted."So we can keep him?"She asked eagerly and cheered when Isshin nodded. He bent down to pick up the basket before entering the house and closing the door behind him. He found a note in the basket. There was a single line written on it.

His name is Percy Jackson.

He handed the note to Masaki who folded it after reading." Well, at least we know his name now. I think we should let him keep it."Isshin nodded to her and came closer to take a look at the baby. Masaki handed the boy to him. He looked at the boy. He was beautiful with black messy hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. As soon as he came in Isshin's arms he felt a sense of protection for the boy. May be, he thought, just may be this was the best decision of his life. They carried the child to where their 1 year old son Ichigo was sleeping and set him down beside his elder brother.

Their life was normal for the most part. 4 years after taking Percy in Masaki gave birth to twin little girls. One had dark hair like her father who was named Karin. The other had auburn locks like her mother and was named Yuzu. Ichigo was very protective of his younger siblings and Percy looked up to Ichigo. The problem began when Percy reached 5 when his powers first surfaced. He always knew he was different being adopted and all but the thought had never crossed his mind that he could be something other than the mutant. So when he had punched the school wall in frustration he hadn't expected the wall to be destroyed. Like any other normal person he was confused and scared but he decided to make sure that what happened was his fault and not the weak nature of wall. After uprooting several old trees with his bare hands he came to the conclusion that yes it was his fault. Instead of being giddy at developing superpowers like most children his age Percy was scared.

'Is this the reason my biological parents abandoned me?' He thought. 'Would mom and dad abandon me too?'

Afraid of losing his parents, Percy decided the best course of action would be to keep his powers secret from his parents. That night when Percy went to sleep, he opened his eyes in a strange world. He was flying. No, that wasn't right. He was standing in the blue sky on an invisible platform overlooking the setting sun. He couldn't see the ground anywhere below him. He panicked but calmed when he remembered that it was a dream.

"Yeah it is a dream but that doesn't mean it is not real"

The foreign dream caused Percy to whip his head so fast that he was sure his neck would have been broken had it not been a dream.

He was shocked, again. There were many reasons. The speaker was a teen with black spiky hair and sea-green eyes. Or one could say it was a teen version of him. He was wearing black T-shirt which was showing his muscles and dark jeans. A dark overcoat which stuck to his form like a jacket and below it like a cloak made him look totally badass. Two swords were crossed behind his back. And he had to give himself the point for being a looker. He was fairly tall (about 5'5") and had the body of an athlete. Saying he was hot would have been an insult to him. His beauty couldn't be described in words. He also had an aura around him that demanded respect. Percy wondered if he was really going to be like this guy or is this guy what he wanted to be like?

"The first one" The answer came from his teen self.

"Don't do that" Percy snapped."Don't read my thoughts."

"You should learn how to keep your thoughts from me" The teen said.

Percy was irritated now."And how will I do that?"He asked."Using your powers" The teen said. Percy's eyes widened. "You know about my powers?" His voice was demanding. It was the teen's turn to look irritated now. "Of course I do. I am you. And would you please stop considering your gifts as some kind of curse."

"But I am not human… I am something else" Percy protested.

"I assure you that you're completely human at least physically but in time you will change. You're different but being different doesn't make you bad it just makes you special. And besides who wouldn't want to have superpowers." The teen's casual reply made Percy think.

'May be he is right. And if I have control of my power then it would be easier to hide.' Percy thought. He nodded to his older self." Yeah. I am ready. But I have some questions first." Taking in a deep breath, he continued."First question, why am I different? Why do I have powers?"

"Due to your real father" was the reply." Who is my real father?" Percy questioned." He is known by many names. Some call him god of creation, others the 'First one'. Most accurate description will be that he is a cosmic entity who creates, destroys and controls realities." If the teen had hoped to see an incredulous expression on his younger self's face, he would have been disappointed. Percy didn't let his emotions show on his face and continued his questioning.

" How does that make me a human? Wouldn't I be a god too? Or a demigod?"

"You were born from the essence of the 'First One' and he created you as a human. So you are a human. In a century or so, you will ascend to his level. You still have most of his powers but you will have some problems in accessing your cosmic powers. It was necessary so that you don't destroy the world by mistake." Percy raised an eyebrow at the accidently destroying the world part but continued." And who you might be?"

"I am you can say a spirit born from your soul to guide you. You can call me Dark."

"Cool. And how do I learn to control my powers."

"Easy. You already know how to. All you have to do is believe that you can do it. You are only limited by your imagination."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the teen."That's it. There is no catch?"

The teen returned his look."Of course not. These are the perks of being the son of the strongest being in the universe."

Percy scoffed."If he is that good then why did he abandon me?"

"To let you have a normal life before you're thrust into the world of cosmic entities."Dark answered." I think our time is about to end but you don't need to come here to talk to me. You need any advice, send a thought and I will be there."

Percy nodded."Thanks for your help."

Then a bright light illuminated the entire sky causing Percy to instinctively close his eyes. When he opened the again, he was back in his bed staring at the ceiling of his room. Bringing his right hand in front of his face he willed a small ball of fire to appear. He blinked when a ball of fire the size of a pea appeared before the middle finger.

'So that wasn't just a dream'. He thought. 'That was… informative.'

Since that night Percy trained his powers every night. Just like Dark had said, he could do anything he imagined. After some time he started spending his nights flying through the sky. At one such night he had come upon a monster, a giant monster with a white mask covering its face. The monster was moving through the crowd and the crowd wasn't even paying attention to it like it was invisible.

It is. Dark's voice had told him. It is an evil spirit that feeds on other souls. It is called a hollow.

Percy wasn't shocked to know that spirits exited. His brother Ichigo and sister Karin can see spirits and Yuzu could see their outlines. But it was his first time to see an evil spirit. Needless to say he had killed the hollow. After that meet he had developed a new power, the ability to sense energies and differentiate between people on that basis. This had allowed him to locate hollows in the city and kill them. Apart from the hollows, there were other energies in the city too. Most humans had a normal energy signature which could be easily ignored. Though there were other energies in the hollow. This energy felt different from the energy the hollows possessed. This one was much more pure. Spirit Energy. Dark had told him. He noticed it first coming from Ichigo. Dad had it too but his seemed suppressed. Ichigo's is vast and dense and attracts the hollows to him. Realizing this, Percy made it his personal mission to take care of any hollows that would target his elder brother.

Their life was set. But Percy slipped once and everything changed. Percy was about 8 years old then and Ichigo had joined a local Karate dojo. There he regularly had spars with a girl named Tatsuki Arisawa. Calling her girl wouldn't be right. She was a total tomboy who defeated Ichigo in every spar they had. Ichigo was always brought back by Masaki and Percy insisted on coming along. It was one of those days when Percy was just fed up of seeing Ichigo lose and just wanted to check out his new game. So he let Masaki go pick up Ichigo alone, the biggest mistake of his life. He realized this when he felt the fluctuation in Ichigo's energy and the energy of a hollow near them. He teleported to their location instantly but he was too late. He arrived at the bank of river to see Ichigo kneeling on the ground shaking the limp body of Masaki crying at her to wake up. Percy didn't even need to go near them to know that she was dead. He couldn't hear her heart beat or sense her life energy. She was gone and it was his fault. He tried to focus on his powers and resurrect her but he couldn't. The hollow had devoured her soul. Unless the hollow was killed, he couldn't bring her back. He fell to his knees. His mother was dead and he was the reason for her death.

The funeral was plain. Only the four family members attended it. Ichigo didn't cry. He thought he was the reason for Masaki's death. Percy didn't cry. He knew he was the reason Masaki died.

Sensing Percy's thoughts about his mother's death Dark couldn't help but say."What would cursing you do? Will it bring your mother? No, then why are you doing this?"

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Percy asked back.

"Pledge. Pledge that you won't let what happen to your mother happen to anyone else. That you will protect people who can't protect themselves. There are other things than hollows out there. You have the power to protect others. What better way to repent for not being able to protect your mother?"

Percy's expression set in determination at hearing those words." Yeah you're right." Turning to his mother's grave he took the pledge in his mind." Mother, I am sorry I couldn't protect you. But I promise you I will protect everyone for you. I won't let you down."

Unknown to his family members at that day Percy Jackson chose the path of a hero. A path that will lead him to greatness.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Substitute Shinigami**

An alarm was blazing; specifically, a fire-alarm at the hydroelectric dam at Alkali Lake. There was a short-out at the main control console; it had sparked an electric fire… and worse, it was causing an overload. If it wasn't shut down soon, the whole dam could explode and flood the nearby town.

High above the dam a figure appeared out of thin air. Instead of falling to his death like most people; this figure hovered in the air. Clad in a red body suit with gold covering his thighs and the portion of his arms above the elbow. He wore a red metallic helmet resembling the helmets worn by Formula One racers. He was what people called a superhero and was named by the media as 'Eon'. On his chest was a silver ring the size of his palm, the inner area of the ring sparkling with blue energy.

With his X-ray vision, he looked within the power plant, automatically focusing on the fire… and the workers it had trapped.

Instantly, he descended, landing on the roof, next to a skylight. Opening it, he peered in and stretched his right hand towards the fire. Gale-force winds came out of his hand putting out the fire. The workers, though confused, took advantage of this effort; they raced out the doors as fast as they could.

The area cleared, Eon leapt down onto the top level and ran towards the control room. He was almost there…

"Please! Somebody help me! I don't wanna die!"

Eon froze at the sound of that helpless voice, looking around….and spying a hysterical engineer, clinging to a section of grating that was giving way…threatening to drop him into the whirling turbines below.

Taking aim, Eon looked at the part of the railing that was giving way; his eyes glowed red behind his visors as he fired a narrow, surgically-precise heat beam at the railing welding it solid and stabilizing the walkway. At once, the engineer ran across the grating and out the door. Eon took a few seconds to look around with his X-ray vision, listening for heart beats with his enhanced hearing, making sure the plant was completely evacuated before he continued on. In seconds, Eon was at the door; effortlessly he ripped the steel door off its hinges, as if it were made of paper… and found the doorway blocked by debris. He raised his right hand and the debris was blown away by some invisible force. He darted into the control room, found the main console, and placed his hand on it. Blue circuit board like pattern appeared on the console integrating Eon's consciousness with the machine as he gave the command to shut down the plant.

The console wasn't responding. It was dead.

With his X-ray vision, Eon scanned the console…and found the problem, one of the circuits had been melted, from too much current, preventing power from flowing to the console. He raised his right hand and a metallic wire identical to the one used it the wiring of the circuits and long enough to bridge the gap appeared in his palm. He moved his hand to the console; his hand passing the solid surface and the wires inside like that of a ghost till it reached the melted wire and the metal piece there filling the gap and completing the circuit.

Like magic the console lit up. He gave the command to shut down again.

The turbines stopped; stopping the energy production. There was enough energy stored for the engineers to repair the dam and restart it without the city losing power for even a second. His job done Eon dispelled his form.

Thousands of miles away, Percy closed his eyes in concentration as he received the memories of his clone. So Alkali lake Dam is secured, good. He thought. Now, 14 Percy was a mirror image of Dark with handsome look and charming personality. A perfectionist in all areas whether it was studies or sports, Percy was adored by females, praised by teachers and admired by his peers. But he hadn't forgotten the promise he made to his mother on her grave. True to his word he had taken upon the mantle of a hero. It wasn't really hard with his powers and all. But the biggest help was his cloning powers which allowed him to be at multiple places at once. His hyper active senses would notify him of any problems and he would dispatch a clone to take care of it. These clones were very useful as they not only looked like him but also possessed his brain and most of his abilities. Also after dispersing their memories are absorbed by Percy himself. The only problem is their durability. Unlike Percy, who had yet to find anything that could actually hurt him, one good hit would be able to dispel them. This made them improper for a fight, not useless but improper as they can still win if they overwhelm their opponents like they do with the hollows. Fortunately for him he hadn't come upon any super villains on his hero missions but only natural disasters and accidents which could be taken care of by clones easily.

Shaking off his wandering thoughts he opened his eyes and looked at the scene before him with amusement. It was dusk; the sun setting behind him was painting the sky orange. Standing in front of him with his back turned towards Percy was his elder brother Ichigo Kurosaki.

Now 15 and in high school, Ichigo was a tall and well-built guy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes. His scowling face and his regular fight with others due to his unusual hair color had gotten him an image of a delinquent who was rumored to have defeated scores of teens single-handedly. There was an unwritten rule in Karakura High that you don't piss off Ichigo Kurosaki if you don't want your body hurting for an entire week.

The three teens, which were standing opposite to Ichigo, don't seem to be from Karakura High as they had pissed off Ichigo and were going to experience themselves why he shouldn't be pissed. Looking back at the scene, Percy corrected himself. There were only two teens standing opposite to his brother shaking in their boots. The third, apparently their leader, had shown some courage and was now laying sprawled on the road near Ichigo's feet with his face planted in the concrete.

Still ticked off, Ichigo glared at the two shaking teens (at this point Percy was sure they were going to faint from fear) pointed a thumb at a fallen flower vase at the foot of a telephone pole at the side of the road and asked one of them.

"What is that?"

The teen hesitated for a second but not seeing any other way out answered in a shaky voice.

"I...I think…that some kid died here and his parents left a flower vase for him."

"Correct" Ichigo said and rewarded the guy who looked relieved…with a kick to the face.

Ouch. That must have hurt. Percy thought.

The other teen was practically sweating bullets now gulped as Ichigo turned to him with the glare and asked.

"And just why is it laying sprawled on the road?"

The teen gulped but answered, resigned to his fate.

"W…we were skating and accidently knocked it-"

The teen was cut off by Ichigo's upper cut to his chin.

"GET UP"

Ichigo barked and the three teens scrambled to their feet and made a straight line before him.

"Now apologize to her"

Ichigo ordered, pointing to the telephone pole. The teens hesitated, not seeing anyone there and didn't see the sense in apologizing to a pole. But Percy could see a black haired girl standing by the pole in a red dress and he knew Ichigo could see her too. The Kurosaki children could always see spirits though Yuzu could only see their shimmering outlines.

"NOW"

Fear won over reluctance and the three teens fell to their knees bowing to the pole and asking for forgiveness. Without even waiting for the acceptance of their apology, the teens jumped back to their feet and made a run for it.

Ichigo scowled at their disappearing backs just for a moment before turning around and making his way over to the pole, Percy following him. Ichigo knelt by the pole, turned the fallen vase up and put the flowers back into it.

"Thank You"

The girl's gratitude filled voice made them turn their heads to her. Ichigo's usual scowling face had a soft expression as he said.

"No need to thank me. I will bring fresh flowers for you tomorrow."

By the time they reached Karakura residence it was already late night. Ichigo opened the door and was greeted with a kick to his face. Standing before Ichigo was Isshin Kurosaki looking quite smug for taking Ichigo by surprise. Isshin hadn't changed much in the 6 years since his wife's death except for gaining some additional muscle…

"Ichigo, you are slacking in training. Is this all I have taught you?"

…and turning a lot childish. It was the daily habit. Isshin would attack Ichigo and Ichigo would react violently starting a scuffle. Not wanting to get involved in it, he quickly took the stairs and went to his room which was just opposite to Ichigo's.

It was later that night when he felt it. A spirit, but unlike normal spirits this one possessed spirit energy. Percy's first thought was to go and investigate what this spirit was doing this close to his house but he changed that decision when he felt the spirit enter Ichigo's room. Ichigo's interactions with spirits were always entertaining. So Percy decided that spying at them from his room would be better. Setting comfortably on his bed, Percy used his super hearing to focus on Ichigo's room and heard…a crash and a feminine yelp of pain.

Seems like Ichigo took offense at the intrusion in his room and used force against the spirit which by the sound seems to be a female girl in her early teens.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, you pervert?"

Ichigo was straight to the topic like always but the girl didn't answer his question or didn't take offense at being hit.

"You can see me. You can touch me."

Instead she showed her shock at being seen and touched by a definitely living being. They were briefly disturbed by Isshin who confirmed that the girl was a spirit as he couldn't see anyone in the room other than Ichigo and then sent out of his room by Ichigo. After that, the girl started explaining things to Ichigo.

According to her, when people die they turn into normal souls called pluses. If pluses remain in the living world for too long, they turn into evil spirits called hollows. Hollows devour souls for sustenance. Shinigamis or soul reapers are souls with spiritual powers that are assigned to purify hollows and lead the spirits to Japanese afterlife, the soul society.

"Any questions?" the girl asked after completing her explanation.

"Can I start by asking why your drawing is so crappy?"

Percy sighed. Leave it at Ichigo to be blunt. He heard Ichigo's body falling and his frantic cry.

"Hey what did you to my body?"

"I just used a simple binding kido" the girl's voice was smug. Kido seemed to be the equivalent of magic for soul reapers.

And then he heard it. A howl. A hollow was here. Instead of going there himself, he decided to let the soul reaper handle it. But she didn't react. Another howl, this time she reacted making a run for the door. Percy ran for his door too. He opened it just in time to see Ichigo, still bond in invisible binds, crawling and falling down the stairs. The soul reaper girl could take care of the hollow. He turned his attention to Yuzu who was lying just outside Ichigo's room. He knelt beside her and scanned her once with his eyes. She was ok. The hollow hadn't devoured her soul and her injuries were nothing serious. He waved a hand over her and her wounds disappeared. After finishing healing her, Percy darted down the stairs and out the main door to see…the soul reaper, a girl of about the same height as Yuzu and Karin dressed in black clothes and wielding a katana, wounded and sitting on the road with her back to a light pole. Ichigo was standing a few steps in front of her and was looking at the still standing hollow which was preparing to attack them. Not wasting any moment Percy raised his hand; a blue sphere of energy started to form before it aiming at the hollow when he heard it…

"Do you want to save your family?"

The soul reaper's question to Ichigo took Percy by surprise and caused his concentration to break; the blue sphere of energy dispersing harmlessly. It didn't take even a moment for Ichigo to nod. The soul reaper smiled and continued.

"Then you must become a soul reaper."

His state of shock intensified and Percy wondered just why was he not acting and letting this happen. May be he was shocked. May be it was Ichigo's destiny. Or maybe he just wanted to be powerful himself.

Whatever the reason Percy let things run their course. Ichigo chose to become a soul reaper, obviously and grabbed the blade of sword positioning it at his heart while the soul reaper held the hilt. Percy would have interfered at this point but he knew instinctively that the sword wouldn't hurt Ichigo.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." The soul reaper girl introduced herself.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

And then he impaled himself with the sword…a bright light illuminating the entire area. When it disappeared, Ichigo's soul was outside his body dressed in the same black clothes like the girl who was now dressed in white kimono and was wielding a giant sword larger than his own body. In an instant, Ichigo crossed the distance between him and the hollow and cut its left hand. The hollow howled in agony at losing its limb. Rukia sitting near Ichigo's limp body watched in awe shock, her words reached to Percy despite the distance between them.

"I only wanted to give him half of my powers but somehow he took all of it. Moreover, I haven't ever seen such a huge zanpakuto in my life."

Percy deduced that she was referring to the sword as the zanpakuto. He watched as Ichigo charged the hollow again and sliced clean through its mask killing it. The fatigue caught up to him then and he fainted. In a burst of speed, Percy was instantly near Ichigo and stopped his fall. Rukia was surprised at his entry if her yelp of surprise was anything to go by. He could feel two more people coming towards the house; their energies just like shinigami. In a burst of speed, two people appeared beside Rukia who was staring at Percy. One was a blond man wearing green clothes and wooden sandals; a Japanese fan in his hand. The other was a tall and well-muscled man who easily towered over the blond one. Both of them were looking at him curiously. Then the blond man stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Kisuke Urahara and my friend here is Tessai."

"Percy Jackson" Percy returned the gesture and indicated at Ichigo who was now in his arms. "This one's brother."

Percy walked to Ichigo's body and gently lowered him into it.

"How did you do that?"

Rukia's voice was clear and suspicious.

"My secret." came the reply." Though I would like to know your plans for my brother here."

They had told him how they need Ichigo to perform Rukia's duty till her powers returned. Though Percy could take care of hollows he decided this could be the chance for Ichigo to get more powerful. Percy couldn't always protect him and Ichigo was always going to attract hollows. So Percy had promised he wouldn't interfere in the soul reaper business and let Ichigo take care of it…on 2 conditions.

First, no one would tell Ichigo about him.

Second, Ichigo must be willing to help them.

There was a mutual agreement and no more questions were asked. Rukia went with the two men for the night and Percy turned back to his ruined house with his brother still in his arms.

"Now what I am going to do about this?"

He thought as he saw the giant hole in the house and sighed.


End file.
